Rebirth
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: Two more young ones are led to the house. New puzzles, new rooms, plenty of old enemies. Will the two make it out, or, will they even LIVE?


_Prologue_

Innocent.

It was supposed to be an innocent trip, a scary myth. Not this. Oh, hi. I'm Dawson. This is the story of me and my friends near death. It happened two weeks ago...

_Chapter one, The Beginning. _

A young boy, with spiky dark blond hair, blue-green eyes, a white tee shirt, faded jeans, and black shoes, was sitting on a log around a patch of flowers. A girl that seemed about his age, with light hazelnut hair, dark brown eyes, was in the flowers, clad in a white short sleeve hoodie, a yellow elbow length shirt, faded and ripped jeans, white shoes, and a crooked white beanie with yellow tufts.

"Dawson, are you sure we can be here?" the girl asks the boy. "Kaylyn, we wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. All those people talking about a witch, haunted house, stuff like that, no. It's a myth. There's no such thing." Dawson replies. Kaylyn thinks a bit, before smiling and nodding.

"So, you wanna go in?" Dawson asks his friend. "Wh-w-what!? In there?" Kaylyn asks out of shock. 'Damnit, I'm still terrified.' she thought. Dawson only laughs at her fear. "I told you, it's not real! Ugh...fine. We can come back later. When you're no longer a chicke-OW!" he yelps in pain as Kaylyn socks him in the arm. "I'm not poultry, Dawson. Lets go."

Dawson sighs and follows Kaylyn as she walks towards the entrance they came in from. When they get there, they are met with an unnaturally big rose bush.

"How the hell did this get here!?" Dawson yells the question. Kaylyn simply runs a hand over the red flowers. "Dude. I'm not sure if these are even real!" she shouts. Dawson deadpans, before shaking away the shock at the sight of a new path. He ventures into it slowly, and at the end, finds. "A MACHETE!?" he yells. He picks up the rusted weapon, careful to not cut himself. 'Better not get Tetanus from this thing.' he thought.

Dawson walks from the trail, back to his friend. "Kay, I think...I think we need to go to the house. We could probably leave through a back door or something." he suggests. Kaylyn, though every cell screams for her to say no, only nods. She walks from the roses and toward the direction of the house. She sees more rose bushes, smaller ones, blocking that way as well.

"Dawson, willing to uproot some roses?" she yells to him. Dawson comes behind her, machete in hand. "Why not cut 'em?" he says before hacking at the roses. After a minute or two, both bushes have fallen, but the machete broke. The two simply look to each other, before continuing down the path. They stop in front of the large house, and the cat in front of it.

"Yo, I'm Kuro." the cat says. "WAAAH!?" the teens shout in surprise. "You know, it's not very wise for humans to go in there...but if you want you can." the cat continues. The two teens simply give him a confused look, before Dawson goes to open the door. He reaches out and touches the nob, but when he does, something strange happens. His eyes widen, and a large array of pictures he'd never seen before flash in his eyes. A small female voice whispers to him from his conscious, saying, "Hide and Seek, find me..."

"Gya!" Dawson cries, falling back onto the ground. He clutches his head, gasping and replaying what he saw. A giant spider, a black wall in a white room, a single petaled rose, a skull shaped vas, and lastly, a girl with purple hair and hollow eyes. "Dawson!" Kaylyn cries, lunging down to help her best friend. "Dude, what the duck* happened to you?" she asked him. Dawson just kept gasping, but slowly calms down.

"I, I just saw some things. That's all. Lets go." he says in an attempt to comfort Kaylyn. He reaches for the nob again, holding his breath. He turns it, and no more visions come. He smiles and opens the door, Kaylyn behind him. The two walk inside, to find them selves in a hall with a single door on the back wall. Shy as she may, Kaylyn is still in the house, opening the new door.

"Ah! Is that, blood?" the girl asks. In the hall, a splatter of blood bothers the otherwise subtle grey of the stone walls and floor. Dawson goes in and bends over the blood. He brushes a finger over it, before realizing what it was on. "Pressure plate...don't step there." he told Kaylyn. She nods and walks around it, looking around. On the back wall, a note. The four words also seemed written in blood.

'Come to my room'

"Who's room?" asked Kaylyn. "Dawson, you said the witch was fake, right?" she asked, voice quivering. Dawson only looks down, as if calculating or thinking hard. "No, no, no! She can't be real! There's no such thing!" Dawson yells. Suddenly, they both hear a rumble, and look down to see both of them partly on the pressure plate.

"RUN!" Kaylyn screamed, grabbing the slightly shorter boys wrists and rushing the both of them out the door. The moment they escape is the moment the stone walls crush together. They look around, expecting the same empty hall, but no. They are met with flickering candles, flowers, doors, and Kuro.

"Wow! Where'd you two come from?" he asks them. The two simply shrug, a confused look on both of there faces. They both look to the doors on either side of the hall, then the, somehow closed, front door. Dawson goes and tries to open it, but it's locked. The nob won't even turn. He finally gives up, raising his hands in defeat.

"We'll need to find a different way out." he says. Kaylyn looks very scared, but she tries her best to be brave. She points to the right, and Dawson nods, going through the door. Inside, was a desk with an open book on top, and in the corner, an plastic tree with an apple shaped hole in the leaves. The two go over to the desk, and read the entry on it.

"I was sick, so other kids didn't play with me. My parents didn't love mEeee_"

Written in pen, it seemed to leak of the page after the last word.

"That's so sad. Poor kid, whoever wrote this." Kaylyn says. The two looked for something else, but found nothing. "Lets go..." Dawson nagged, and they walked from the room. As they continued around, nothing much happened, until they heard it.

The growl.


End file.
